battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SwtorPlayer
Renaming The Lucrehulk Page Hello. I am contacting you after you renamed the Lucrehulk-class Battleship page to Lucrehulk-class Battleship Droid Control Ship. Lucrehulks weren't always used as droid control ships. Most of them were trade freighters and carriers for assault forces, and only some were used as droid control ships. I have now reverted your name change. Also, you should always ask for permission before doing a major change to an article. Have a good day, WhiningWinnie. --User:WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:13, September 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: Trade Federation I was actually referring to its use in other articles, but I also don't like people making articles about non-gameplay elements. That said, the Trade Federation article is ''valid since they appear as a playable faction in SWBF1's campaign, so I would like it repurposed for that. -- 'Commander Awesome' Talk Blog 20:29, September 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hero ships You misread. I said we ''don't know ''who's piloting it, even though it ''seems ''obvious. As far as this wiki in concerned, until there's explicit confirmation, the pilot is unknown. -- 'Commander Awesome' Talk Blog 17:40, September 6, 2017 (UTC) *Also, please stop posting new topics without headlines. It makes talk pages messy. -- 'Commander Awesome' Talk Blog 17:41, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Jedi Interceptors and Trade Federation Hey SwtorPlayer, I agree with Commander Awesome that Trade Federation/DICE is unnecessary because it is not information that people need in order to play . The faction that Trade Federation Cruiser belongs to is , also known as the Separatist Alliance. That name, Trade Federation Cruiser, is also temporary (we don't actually know what the Separatist cruiser will be called in-game yet). It's just a working title. In sum: the Trade Federation is not a faction, rather a corporation. Corporations are not a gameplay element in ''Battlefront II. Therefore, a page dedicated to it is not necessary. I don't know what Commander said about the Republic interceptor, but I think it's too soon to call the interceptor its own playable unit. Right now, all we know is that a hero ship is an interceptor, so it's best to only create a page for that. I hope I was able to help, Lamosq1027 22:43, September 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: Jedi Starfighter/TF Unfortunately, I am getting minimal information on EA's Battlefront 2 at best, but by looking at the discussion on your talk page, I would presume you would wish to make an article specifically for Trade Federation and the Jedi Starfighter. While I don't know what you wish to do with the latter, the former I understand it as a branch of the CIS and not necessarily needs its own article. Perhaps you can go into more detail as to what you wish to do so I have a better understanding? Thanks and happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *Ah, I see what you mean. I will have to agree we should have Trade Federation as a header within the greater CIS article (for both ease of reading and to ensure we don't have short articles cluttering the wiki). So, as far as I'm concerned, go for it! (that said, again, I know close to nothing about this game, so Commander Awesome's decision may override my ruling) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:37, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Star Wars New Fanon Wiki Can I join the wiki? I can't find it anywhere. Thanks--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 21:59, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I got it. I would be an admin please~ Thanks~--User:Vulture Droid (talk) 18:21, October 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Droid Specialist First off, there's nothing wrong with me replying on my own talk page, in fact you are the only person who's had a problem with it. Anyway, unfortunately I do no think there is one. But if you can find an image of it from the spawn screen, that would be sufficient. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 07:17, October 27, 2017 (UTC) I think that name is unnecessarily long. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 15:42, October 27, 2017 (UTC) RE: Trade Federation, Part II If they do not appear physically, they don't get a page. We document gameplay, not lore. We don't have pages for Kuat Drive Yards or BlasTech Industries, and way more of their products are in the game, so why should the TF get any special treatment? The article should only cover their actual appearence in SWBF1's campaign. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 12:04, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I intend to once I've gotten some sleep. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 12:17, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back, and Droid Specialist page name Glad you're back SwtorPlayer, it's been a while. Please do not forget about the wiki's canon policy. I would also like to discuss your recent rename of the Droid Specialist page to "Security Battle Droid." Droid Specialist is the correct term, and I have since undone your rename. Commander Awesome already went over this issue with you a few months ago, so attempts to change this page name again will result in a Vandalism warning. If you have any questions about the wiki's canon policy or anything else, I would be glad to explain it to you. Again, I'm glad you're back, and hope you stick around for when the Clone Wars DLC drops sometime in the fall. Lamosq1027 (talk) 17:07, June 13, 2018 (UTC) RE: Security Battle Droid Hi SwtorPlayer, I hope you're doing well. I checked Security Battle Droid on Wookieepedia and there is no mention of it being the Droid Specialist. I will agree that they look the same, but in canon Security Battle Droids are shown to use the normal E-5 Blaster Rifle, not snipers such as the NT-242. Additionally, in the game they are never referred to as Security Battle Droids, simply "Specialist." Therefore, the wiki (which uses the game as its basis) can only refer to the Specialist for the Separatists as the Droid Specialist. Canon names come second from in-game names (such as how we call the Emperor Emperor Palpatine and not Darth Sidious as Wookieepedia refers). Thanks, and if you have any further questions, just leave them on my talk page or reply to this section. Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:06, June 15, 2018 (UTC)